


The Barbecue/Reminiscing

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ARCHIVE GIVE ME A PRESETS OPTION, Adopted family AU, Barbecue, Dad 76, Dad Reaper, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay, I FORGET HOW TO DO THIS, I SPENT TOO LONG FINISHING THIS AND IM LATE FOR CLASS, M/M, Multi, Old Men In Love, Reminiscing, Suburban AU, Trans Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Wedding, adoption i guess, i wrote the first half of this a month ago and remember nothing, preparing for college, teenage angst, these freaking tags are why I go so long without posting, worrying about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: Jack and Gabe throw a barbecue at their house





	The Barbecue/Reminiscing

As usual, Lena arrives at the Reyes-Morrison residence a good two hours before their end of summer barbecue. She sits in the living room with the Hana, Jesse, Sombra, and Satya, playing Smash Melee and Mario Kart Double Dash.

“Hana, we have a Switch,” Jesse says. “We’re a good three generations past the gamecube.”

“Nothing’s better than the gamecube,” she insists. She’s about to start up a new match, but Jesse goes back to the character select screen. He sets them up as a three vs. one team against Hana.

“I’ll still win,” she says. She does.

“It’s been a really long summer,” Lena comments.

“Wish it was longer, can’t believe school starts in ten days,” Hana replies.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Jesse says.

“No, think about it. You started dating Lucio, I started dating Emily, we got into a car crash, you all got a new sister, and in two days Sombra’s gonna be a full-on girl.”

“Hell yeah!” Sombra adds.

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s been a long one,” Jesse says. “Wouldn’t surprise me if there was one last curveball before it ended.”

“Like the school burns down and they have to delay it an extra month?” Hana asks.

“That’d be a good one.”

“Be the change you wish to see in the world, Hana.” Lena grins.

“I mean, we’ve got charcoal, lighter fluid, and matches all set for tonight, it wouldn’t really be a problem if some of it went missing.”

“Yes, it would!” Gabe calls from the kitchen.

“So Satya, you’ve been quiet,” Lena says. Satya turns to look at her. “How’ve you been liking it here?”

“It’s really good, I like it a lot.”

“Wouldn’t go back?”

“I would never go back.” She scooches over to Hana, who wraps her in a one-armed hug.

A couple hours later and a good chunk of the neighborhood is in their backyard. Among them are the Shimada boys (as usual, their parents aren’t present); the Zieglers; Ana, Reinhardt, and Fareeha Amari; Efi, Orisa, and their father, and almost a dozen other families. Satya, however, sits alone in her room with a book and a sandwich. Hana, noticing her absence, quickly finds her.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you outside?”

“It’s bright and loud and it smells. I don’t like it, it hurts my head. I don’t want to go back out there.”   
“Alright, you don’t have to. Mind if I eat in here with you?”

“It’s your room.”

“ _ Our _ room.” She sits on her bed and finishes her two burgers and chips.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Hanzo try to find privacy in the living room, only to find that Sombra’s already there.

“Not hanging out outside?” he asks, hoping she’ll leave and he can spend some time with his boyfriend.

“Ugh, no. Everyone just keeps asking me about the surgery. Because for some reason it’s ok to talk to a seventeen year old about her genitals.”

“Well, Hanzo and I were—”

“Hanzo, there you are,” Genji says, wheeling himself in. “Thought I lost you for a minute there.”

“That was the idea.”

“Some guy I didn’t even know came up and started asking me about me being in a wheelchair. He didn’t even know my name!”

“Yeah, join the party,” Sombra says.

“Oh yeah, you’ve got the surgery soon. Nervous?”

“See, that’s an appropriate question! Just a little bit.”

“What the hell were they asking you out there?” Jesse asks.

“You don’t even want to know.”

“Alright, Hanzo, let’s try another room,” Jesse mutters. They start heading for the door, but are met with Angela and Fareeha.

“Oh, you guys are already here,” the former says, a little disappointed.

“We wanted to get away,” Fareeha says. “Way too many people outside.”

“Yeah, all of us wanted some alone time,” Jesse answers.

“We’re going into senior year, so all  _ anyone _ cares about is ‘where are you going to college?’ ‘are you thinking about college yet?’.”

“Oh my god, if I hear the word ‘college’ again I’m going to bomb someone,” Lena says, entering. “There you guys are. I was wondering where everyone cool went.”

“I fucking hate so many of these people,” Sombra says. “They’re friendly with dads so when they come here they try to seem nice to the kids. They don’t care. They just want dads to like them so they keep inviting them for free food.”

“Yeah, and because we’re teenagers we don’t even have a personality to them,” Lena adds. “I’m not the kid who likes physics and wants to join the air force, I’m ‘the gay one’. Genji here’s not the anime fan who’s got a weird interest in eastern philosophies, he’s ‘wheelchair kid’. And for a while we were all ‘those kids who got hit by a car’. Now we’re just ‘seniors off to college soon’.”

“You ever notice that the few of those people who have kids never come to visit?” Angela asks, getting a few chuckles.

“Sorry about our alone time,” Jesse says to Hanzo.

“It’s fine. We’ll have plenty of time soon enough,” he says, and it hurts because he knows they won’t.

When Hana and Satya eventually go downstairs, they see Angela and Fareeha cuddling in Jack’s chair, Hanzo and Jesse leaning on each other on the floor, Sombra, Efi, and Orisa lined up on the couch, Lena stretched out on the bench, and Genji next to her.

“There they are!” Lena says.

“Hi,” Hana says, a little surprised to see so many people.

“We were wondering where you guys were,” Hanzo says.

Satya peeks out from behind Hana. Hana takes her hand and Lena sits up to let them sit next to her on the bench. Satya sits on Hana’s lap and Hana gently strokes her back.

“So what’re you all doing in here?” Hana asks.

“Well, we decided we hated everyone else, so we’re in here now,” Angela says.

“Why?”

“Well, take a look outside. Of all the people out there who aren’t related to any of us, have you ever had a conversation that wasn’t completely superficial?” Sombra asks.

“I guess not.”

“They try to be friendly to us but they really just want to look good to dads so they keep getting free food,” Jesse says.

“See, your parents are awesome,” Fareeha says. “Mine are badass war veterans. I want to be like Angela’s mom when I grow up. Efi and Orisa’s are super nice.  _ Maybe _ there are a couple other people out there who are nice enough. Most of them suck.”

“Alright, let’s stop complaining about fake conversations and have a real conversation,” Angela says. “Satya, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“An architect.”

“Really? Why?”

“I like seeing how all the separate parts come together to form something as solid as a building.”

“That’s… weirdly deep for a seven year old,” Genji says.

“What about you, Genji? What do you want to be?” Angela asks.

“Aw, dude, I don’t know,” he says.

“Okay, if you could be absolutely anything, something completely unrealistic, what would it be?” Hana asks.

“Well, I’m already part of the way there, maybe… cyborg ninja?” A couple people laugh. “Come on, tell me that wouldn’t be awesome.”

“Well, my dream is ‘cowboy’,” Jesse says.

“Man you’ve wanted to be a cowboy since I was a baby,” Hana says.

“Some things you just don’t grow out of,” he shrugs.

“Got a realistic dream?” Fareeha asks.

“Nope.”

“Me neither.”

“A little ironic that the one with the most time to figure her life out already has it, and the rest of us are just lost,” Hanzo says.

“You don’t have anything either?” Angela asks. He shakes his head.

“Sombra?” Genji asks.

“Major in Comp Sci at Oasis and become a programmer, probably.”

“So that makes two,” Fareeha says. “Efi? Orisa?”

“I don’t know yet,” Orisa says.

“Something with robotics, of course,” Efi answers.

“How about you, Hana?”

“Streamer, hopefully. Probably not though. I had some momentum before the accident, but I haven’t really done anything since.” She absentmindedly brushes over the scars on her cheeks.

“Tonight’s a good as night as any,” Jesse says.

“What’s streaming?” Satya asks.

“It’s when people play video games and broadcast them so other people can watch and interact and even play with them sometimes.”

“Are you good at it?”

“The best.”

“I know we’re all sick of talking about college,” Jesse says. “But I don’t think I’m at all ready to go.”   
“We still got one year left, man,” Sombra reminds him.

“And it’s the best one, allegedly,” Angela says.

“Why?” Satya asks.

“Senioritis. After you get accepted into college, high school officially doesn’t matter. You just have to graduate,” Lena says.

“Good opportunity to join the clubs you wanted but didn’t have time before,” Jesse says.

“Good time to sleep, you mean,” Fareeha corrects him.

“Man, you guys get to go be seniors, Hana and I are stuck in sophomore year,” Efi says.

“I’m not ready to go back,” Hana says.

“Let’s just not,” Fareeha says. “Let’s all drop out and start a band and tour the country. We’ll come back and get Hana and Efi next year when they can drop out.”

“I think exactly two of us are at all musically inclined,” Genji says.

“I think we will have to go finish school,” Efi says.

“Boo!” Hana calls back.

“Alright, come on. It’s the end of summer, it’s a beautiful evening, let’s go out and enjoy it,” Jesse says.

“I’m  _ not _ going back out there,” Sombra says.

“Not out  _ there _ ,” he says, pointing to the backyard. “There,” he gestures to the front door. “Let’s go find something to do.”

Everyone starts pulling themselves to their feet and finding their shoes.

_ Jesse: We’re going out for a bit _

_ Baker dad: Who’s we? _

They’re all on the porch. “Alright, alright, I need a group picture of all of us.” He pulls out his phone, and stretches out his arm to get a picture of everyone.

_ Jesse: MMS message _

Gabe pulls out his phone, and smiles when he sees the picture of Lena making a goofy face over Jesse’s shoulder, of Sombra and Efi holding up Orisa so she can fit in the picture, of Satya and Hana beaming as she gives her a piggyback ride, of Hanzo breaking his serious facade just for a second, of Genji peering over the corner of the photo looking as ridiculous as possible, of Fareeha and Angela with their arms around each other.

_ Gabe: Have fun, don’t stay out too late. _

 

A couple hours later, everyone’s finally cleared out. Jack and Gabe crash down on their respective chairs.

“Why do we keep doing this?” Jack asks.

“No idea.”

“It used to make the kids happy.”

“They’re happy, they’re just not here.”

“Used to make  _ us _ happy. What happened?”

“I think it’s time to say it. We are too old for this shit.”

“Come on, we’re only in our fifties,” Jack complains.

“Aw, getting afraid of getting old?”

“It’s not that. I just—” he sighs. “I can’t think of how to word it.”

“One second.” He pulls out his phone and a couple seconds later music comes from down the hall. “No, that’s Hana’s room…” he mutters. It turns off and then starts from the living room speakers. “There we go.”

Jack smiles as he hums along to the song that played over 15 years ago, on the first dance at their wedding. Gabe stands and offers him a hand.

“May I have this dance?”

“For as long as my joints allow it.” He groans as he gets up, placing one hand on his husband’s shoulder and the other on his waist. The strings and keyboard rise as they step through the living room with moderate grace.

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present for the first time as a married couple, Jack and Gabriel Reyes-Morrison! Gentlemen, please come to the floor for the first dance.” The two men step onto the floor to applause from their friends as the music starts. They step in well-practiced time to the music, the rhythm of their shoes on the floor adding an extra beat to the song. _

_ “Now if you’re in love, I welcome you to join the happy couple on the dance floor!” Ana smiles as her husband ushers her to the dance floor, already populated by old army buddies with their wives and girlfriends. _

_ The song ends far too soon for anyone’s liking, but the next one immediately picks up. For the next hour, people ebb and flow from the dance floor most stopping for a bite or a breather before coming back on. Whenever a high energy song comes on, the early-20s and late teens crowd take some of the younger kids to the dance floor, link hands, and jump around in a circle. The men can’t help but smile whenever they see it. _

_ “Excuse me sir,” a squeaky voice says. The men look down to see Gabriel’s cousin’s six year old looking up at them. _

_ “Me or him?” Gabe asks. _

_ “You. May I have this dance? Did I ask that right?” _

_ Gabriel chuckles. “Gotta ask him if you can cut in.” _

_ “May I cut in?” _

_ “Go right ahead,” Jack smiles. “Could use a break.” _

_ “Alright, you just stand on my feet, right like that…” Gabe starts as Jack walks across the room. He spots a young Mexican woman sipping water at a table by herself. _

_ “Glad you could make it,” Jack says, sitting next to her. _

_ “Thanks for inviting me, never been to a wedding before. Shame I’m too big to dance.” _

_ “You’ll be dancing soon, I’m sure of it.” _

_ “Yeah, one more month! A little less, actually.” She pauses to take another sip. “I’m… really glad you two are going to take care of my kid. I wish I could do it myself, but of everyone else, I’m really glad it’s going to be you two.” _

_ “Well… thank you. We’re honored you picked us.” _

_ “To tell you the truth, back in high school I was bullied a lot because I was bisexual, so part of the reason I picked you two was because I figured you’d love them, whoever they are.” _

_ “Damn, that sucks, sorry to hear that. And don’t worry, your kid will be in good hands.” _

Their reverie breaks when the door opens. “Wait, stay out for a little bit, dads are being weird again,” Hana says.

“Love you too,” Jack says. His legs groan as he and his husband sit back down on the couch. Sombra, Jesse, Hana, and Satya spill into the house.

“What’cha got there?” Jack asks, gesturing to a bag Sombra’s holding.

“Let’s see… LEGOs,” which she hands to Satya, “a guide on how to be a rancher, that’s for this weirdo,” she hands it to Jesse, “face paint,” she hands to Hana, “and the rest is makeup and hair dye.”

“Jesse, are you actually trying to be a cowboy?”

“It’s my destiny. There’s nothing else I’d want to do with my life.”

 

Hana looks at her face in the mirror, running her fingers over the twin scars that run down her right cheek. She covers up them both with pink paint, and smiles when they’re completely obscured. She matches them on the other side, shaping them into rabbit whiskers. “Perfect,” she whispers.

She tweets out a notification that she’ll be going live in a few minutes, including a picture of her new look. She settles down in her desk chair and loads up starcraft. “Welcome home,” she says to herself. “It’s been way too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M OFFICIALLY LATE FOR CLASS NOW SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG HOPE YOU ENJOYED DON'T FORGET TO LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE


End file.
